


Watercolor Bee

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas brighten up their room in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolor Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this slightly from the post where it originally appeared (link in the notes below), because the fic itself was preceded by chitchat...

**_Prompt: I had an exam today that I am 85% sure I failed :/. Could you cheer me up with some domestic destiel? Or write about whatever takes your fancy :)_ **

I invite you to contemplate this watercolor painting of a bee:

Cas dragged Dean to the artsy little street fair with the promise of delicious street fair food, so Dean (blood pumping with grease-borne endorphins, stomach full of Italian sausage and french fries with extra salt & vinegar and 3 different flavors of deep-fried-pie-on-a-stick) is in an artificially receptive mood when his angel pulls him into a local artist’s stall. The woman’s sign says she specializes in “whimsical watercolor animals”. Cas smiles gently at her ladybug and her fox and her seahorse, but when he sees the bee he stops short.

The hunter recognizes the rapt, tender expression that washes over Cas’ face, and his wallet is in his hand. They drive the painting back to the Bunker, debating all the way about where they’re going to hang it. This turns out to be more of a thorny question than they’d realized, because apparently it’s a real bitch to hammer a nail into 8-foot-thick enchanted concrete.

Eventually they clear some of the guns and crap off of the ledge over their bed and prop the painting there. Cas loves how the colors of the piece bring a feeling of sunshine into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/117248762573/i-had-an-exam-today-that-i-am-85-sure-i-failed).
> 
> Bee image Googled up from [here](https://eastwitching.com/2013/06/13/lets-hear-it-for-the-bees/).


End file.
